


Vampires In Disneyland - Part 1

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, Fiction, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The X-Files are back! CGB Spender is dead, oris he? The FBI, CIA, Military and DOD officials that werenot involved in the original alien conspiracy have now gainednew insight thanks to some leaks after Mulder's militarytrial, putting the alien and super soldier organizationsat a temprary stand still. There are now four Agents in thenew basement office. S.A.C. Fox W. Mulder. (Special Agent inCharge) A.S.A.C. Dana K. Scully (Assistant Special Agent InCharge) Special Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes.Kersh has proven his loyalty as "a friend", hasn't he?And the new Deputy Director looks suspiciously likeA.D.Skinner---wait, it is Skinner!Now that the running is over, for the time being,what new monsters might our heroes find waiting for them?What new cases will fill the file drawers of the newX-Files?Vampires and Werewolves and historical witches, oh my!





	Vampires In Disneyland - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Vampires In Disneyland - Part 1

## Vampires In Disneyland - Part 1

### by Jay

##### [Story Headers]

  


"Vampires In Disneyland" 

"Just what the hell are you trying to do to me?" Mulder yelled as he rushed into his Skinner's office. "You are not _seriously_ going to assign him as my partner on this case! You know damn good and well you could put Scully back on the case with me." 

Skinner sat quietly behind his desk watching Mulder fly around the room just as he had done on a hundred other similar occassions over the years. When Mulder slowed down to a steady pace behind the two chairs that sat in front of the desk, Skinner spoke. 

"It's way past time you two worked together in the field. Now that you've been reinstated and The X-Files office has expanded to four agents instead of just two, you and Agent Doggett have to put your differences behind you and act like professionals." 

Mulder's chest puffed slightly. "Are you implying that I'm not professional?" 

"Mulder. Stop being so testy. What is it with you two anyway? I thought you had this whole thing pretty much worked out by the way things went at your trial. Doggett admires you. Anyone can see that." 

Mulder seemed to think about that for a minute. "You think so?" 

Skinner nodded. "I honestly do. And you know Scully will be back soon. This time with her family was what she needed and wanted. You know that more than anyone. It's not like I do all the case assignments for you guys anymore Mr. S.A.C." Skinner smiled at Mulder's almost bewildered look. 

"That takes some getting used to. A whole hell of a lot of getting used to." Mulder sank into one of the chairs and sighed. 

"Well, you'd better start trying. And you'd better start brushing up on that damn typing of yours too. I'm not putting up with that shit you used to turn in, there were times I could barely read your hunt and peck documentation." 

They shared a laugh. 

"It's good to be back." Mulder said with a tone of unmasked joy and enthusiasm. 

"It's going to be a lot different. But--yeah. It's good to be back." 

"Okay, put the tissue back in the drawer and dry your eyes Mr. Deputy Director." 

Skinner gave him a stern look and Mulder just laughed. "Payback's a bitch, huh Walter?" 

"Mulder? Get out of my office." 

"Yes, sir." Mulder said and headed for the door, still laughing. 

* * *

Mulder leaned back in his office chair and propped his feet on his desk. Such a familiar position. He glanced at the ceiling and made a mental note to start sharpening some pencils. 

"Good to be back, Agent Mulder?" Agent Doggett asked from the doorway. 

Mulder dropped his feet to the floor and sat up. "Good morning Agent Doggett. Yes, it is good to be back. How are you?" 

"Good. I'm good." He moved to one of the corner desks and sat down. "How's Agent Scully? She going to be back soon?" 

Mulder tensed a little but kept himself in check. "She should be back as soon as next week. What about Agent Reyes. Is she still in New York?" 

"Yeah, she's coming back this weekend." 

"Guess it's just us this week." 

"Looks that way. What's this new case we're looking into?" 

"Vampires in Disneyland." Mulder said and held the case file out to Doggett. 

"Did you say vampires in Disneyland? Oh I can't wait to see this file." 

"It's a good read. What's even better is that you and I are going undercover to investigate the case." 

"A little undercover work, huh? Should be interesting." 

"You have no idea." Mulder quipped and waited for Doggett to get the punch line. 

"You think it's going to be a difficult..." Doggett trailed off and Mulder smiled. He found the punch line. 

Doggett cleared his throat. "But this would mean that we have to pose as..." 

"Vampires." Mulder finished for him. Mulder waited for him to keep reading. 

"This was supposed to be the case you and Scully were going to work on undercover. How the hell are we going to do this?" Doggett's voice told Mulder that he was putting two and two together and wasn't coming up with four. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to do the best we can. We've got to get in there this week. We leave tomorrow. We don't have time to wait for Scully or Reyes to get back to send a male and female team in there." 

Doggett tossed the file on the desk and stormed past Mulder. Mulder leaned back in his seat again and waited for the call from Skinner saying that Doggett was in his office rasing holy hell. 

* * *

"I'm not doing it." Doggett stated. 

Skinner watched him pacing across his office in much the same way Mulder had this morning. 

"It's an undercover case. It's like an acting job. You're not actually going to be doing anything. Mulder and Scully went undercover as married agents once and...." 

"That is a completely different situation and you know it!" Doggett nearly yelled. "I'm sorry, sir. But, would you do it?" 

The look on Doggett's face made Skinner want to laugh. 

"Dig out your black clothes and get used to sleeping during the day agent. You're on this assignmet. Mulder doesn't like it any more than you do. He was in here first thing this morning yelling at me too." 

"Son of a Bitch." Doggett hissed. 

"Agent Doggett, get yourself under control!" Skinner called after Dogget as he stormed out of his office. "Shit." Skinner swore under his breath and headed for the elevator behind Doggett, he had a bad feeling about this. 

* * *

"You put Skinner up to this, didn't you? I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, Mulder, but I'm not working this case with you." Doggett said as he rushed back into the basement office. 

Mulder stood and prepared himself for confrontation. "You talked to Skinner. I'm no happier about this than you are. I still don't like the idea of you having your hands all over the work it took me years to create and then re-create. You waltz in here and just assume you're going to take over everything, my office, my desk, my partner, my life." Mulder put his fists on his desks and leaned over, eyeing Doggett with a fixed, cool gaze. "What's the matter, afraid you can't handle this case, Mr. Macho Marine?" 

Skinner rounded the corner of the doorway just in time to see John Doggett's fist meet Fox Mulder's jaw in a loud crack and Mulder's head twist sideways violently. Both of Mulder's hands were on his desk, so it appeared the special agent had just struck his SAC without provocation. 

"Agent Doggett!" Skinner yelled. He crossed the room and shoved Doggett aside. "Consider yourself suspended for striking a superior agent and you'll probably end up in front of a review board! Get your ass out of this office and get the hell out of this building!" 

"No!" Mulder yelled. 

Both men turned to look at Mulder, who was shaking his head and rubbing his jaw. He stomped his foot once. "Jesus! Doggett, you could have warned me that was coming." 

Skinner and Dogget exchanged glances of confusion. "I didn't want you to know it was coming, you son of a bitch." Doggett said, still angry. 

"Mulder, what happened here." Skinner asked. "What do you mean, no?" 

"I mean you can't suspend him if I won't complain about being hit. I hit you once and you didn't file the papers on me, remember? I asked for it. I know it didn't look like it from where you were standing, but I did. I baited him with something I said right before you came in. He and I just need to have a talk about this case. We both need to calm the hell down and talk instead of yell." 

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not doing it. I'd rather take the suspension." Doggett said. 

Mulder looked at him. "Look, I don't like the idea any more than you do. But if you are dedicated to the work on the X-Files, can we at least try to work something out?" 

Skinner stood looking from one agent to the other. He huffed in exasperation. "To hell with it. You two hard headed idiots do what you want, if you kill each other I'll lose two of the best damn agents I have and Scully and Reyes can clean the mess up. I'll be in my office." With that said, he left. 

Mulder and Doggett stood glaring at one another for a long minute before either of them spoke. 

"Sit down and let's talk." Mulder motioned toward one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Doggett stood his ground. Mulder sighed and sat down in his own chair. 

"Look, we don't have to..." 

"Don't even say it. What the hell is there to investigate anyway? A cult full of brainwashed freaks that think they are vampires. Big deal." 

"There have been seven deaths in or around one of America's best loved theme parks directly or indirectly linked to this cult. You don't think that deserves investigation?" 

"Let the locals handle it." 

"It's an X-File. The bodies are being drained of blood as the initial cause of death then five of the seven bodies have turned up missing from the morgue or funeral homes." 

"Spit it out. It's the couples only thing that's got you so upset. You don't like the idea that we have..." 

"I said not to..." 

"Don't interupt me again, Doggett. This is still my office and I'm still your superior. Sit your ass down and let me finish a damn thought." Mulder said with a little more force. He was tired of trying to be Mr. Nice guy with Doggett and hitting a brick wall every time. 

Doggett grumbled, but sat down. He sat stiffly in the chair and met Mulder's gaze steadily with no hint of fear or intimidation. 

"Thank you." Mulder nodded and leaned back in his chair again. "Now, once again let me ask you if that is the aspect of the case you don't like." 

Doggett just nodded. 

"You'd feel more comfortable going on the case as just two single Vampires as opposed to a couple of homo Vampires?" 

Mulder thought he saw a hint of a smile. He kept his gaze steady on Doggett's and when he finaly gave in and laughed at his own statement, Doggett did too. He shook his head, relaxed in his chair a bit and looked at the floor. 

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard said in this office." Doggett laughed. 

"Well, you haven't been here long enough. There have been a lot worse, take my word for it." 

"I don't have anything against gays, live and let live, I'm just not comfortable being put in a situation where I have to pretend to be one." 

"But you have no problem pretending to be a vampire? Prejudice against one group but not the other, I see." Mulder kept the teasing light. He was still trying to put the other agent at ease. 

"Funny." Doggett said with a smirk. 

"Look, we'll have to room together. I don't see why that would be a problem. At first I was pretty upset about the whole thing too but after I thought about it I couldn't think of any reason why we couldn't pull this off. It's not like we're going to have to be doing any sort of PDA. There are plenty of macho type homosexuals that don't walk around holding hands or kissing in public, and I'm sure that in a group like this most of them aren't going to be doing that sort of thing, right?" 

Doggett seemed to be in deep thought for a minute. He nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. And if we get into any kind of corner we could always fake a fight." 

Mulder rubbed his jaw. "Just don't hit me again. Next time I might have to fight back." 

Doggett's face changed from thoughtful to apologetic. "I'm sorry for that. I don't know why I did it, I really don't. There was no cause for it, and I'm grateful to you for not taking Skinner up on the suspension and review." 

"Don't worry about it." Mulder said dismissively. 

"Okay, so we leave for Florida tomorrow?" Doggett asked and moved to stand. 

Mulder nodded. "Look over the case file some more and let me know if you have any more questions or concerns and I'll call Skinner and let him know he can cancel any funeral arrangements he might have been making for us." 

Doggett just shook his head and went back to the other desk and opened the case file while Mulder picked up the phone. 

* * *

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Doggett thought. "I sat there and let him talk me into it. I let him reel me in. Why the hell did I have to give in to that damn grin of his?" He tried to keep his mind on the case file in front of him and tune out Mulder's voice as he joked with Skinner on the phone. Maybe it would have been better to just take the suspension. That's what he'd wanted. That was why he'd hit Mulder in the first place. He'd been shooting for the suspension. Hoping that Mulder would get mad enough to kick him off the case so he wouldn't have to worry about it. But noooo, Mulder just took it all in stride and took up for him! What in hell did it take to make the man mad? Doggett wondered if Mulder would get upset if he told him the truth. He didn't want to go undercover as Fox Mulder's lover because he wanted to BE Fox Mulder's lover. How the hell was he even going to be able to stand sharing a room with him? Doggett sighed inwardly and concentrated on the file in front of him. 

* * *

Mulder hung up the phone and snuck a glance in Doggett's direction. He seemed lost in the case file. "Idiot!" His mind screamed at him. What the hell was he doing? First he had tried to get out of going on the assignment with Doggett, then he had deliberatly provoked him into hitting him, but when it came right down to it, he had saved his ass. Why?! Becuase he wanted him on the case with him. He wanted to share a room with him and have to pretend that he was John Doggett's lover. Even if he knew Doggett was the biggest homophobic that ever walked the earth. And if he had only suspected that before, it was completely clear now. He had tensed earlier when Doggett had asked about Scully because he suspected that Doggett was either very attracted to her, or already in love with her. Scully was Mulder's best friend and they shared a very special love and Mulder couldn't help but be jealous, both of Scully for drawing Doggett's attention, and of Doggett for giving his attention to Scully. "Shit!" Mulder's mind screamed. Why did John Doggett have to stand there this morning and look at him with those cool-water blue eyes? Just one look from those eyes could quench Mulder's anguished thirst for Doggett for hours. 

* * *

Mulder finished dressing and looked around his apartment to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He'd been lucky enough to be able to move right back into good old apartment 42 after he and Scully had been contacted about coming back to Washington. Scully had taken a different apartment, one here in Arlington, rather than trying to get her old one in Georgetown back. It was nice to have her close by now. He had wandered over there on more than one occassion since their return. They had spent many nights talking and sleeping curled up with one another for comfort and safety. He thought about calling her again, but decided not to. Skinner was right, she needed this time with her family. She knew about the case and knew how to contact him as soon as she got back. He grabbed the rental car keys and went to pick up Doggett. 

"Nice outfit." Mulder cracked as he helped Doggett load his luggage. Both men wore black jeans and a black T-shirt. Doggett had a pair of dark sunglasses tucked into the neck of his T-shirt. "Damn, forgot my shades." Mulder added. 

"I think I have an extra pair in my bags somewhere. We can dig them out later if you need them." Doggett said as they got in the car and started their journey. 

Mulder nodded. "We'll get them out on our lay over." 

"We're not driving straight through?" Doggett asked. 

"No. I dont' want us to be tired and off guard on anything so I scheduled one overnight hotel stay so we can get at least one good night's sleep without being cramped in the seat of a car. I'll drive the first leg to the rest stop and you can drive us the rest of the way." 

"Fair enough." Doggett said. 

"Heard from Agent Reyes?" Mulder asked, beating Doggett to the punch. He knew he'd be asking about Scully sooner or later. 

"No, I didn't talk to her last night. I figure she must think we are on the case already. You talk to Scully?" 

"No. I thought about calling her, but she'll get in touch with me soon." 

Silence fell between them. After a few minutes Doggett reached for the radio and began pushing buttons to find a channel. 

"Remind me again why we didn't fly." He said as he dismissed station after station. 

Mulder laughed. "Budget cuts because of the new abundance of help in our little basement division." 

"Oh yeah, we don't fly so we can eat." Doggett said. 

They both laughed. 

"Speaking of eating, just let me know if you get hungry and we'll stop for some breakfast. I know I didn't eat this morning." 

"I didn't either." Doggett admitted. 

Silence fell between them again and they rode along listening to the radio and getting lost in their own thoughts. 

At one point Doggett dozed off and Mulder allowed himself the luxury of sneaking glances at his sleeping companion. 

He let his eyes take in the way the material of the tight T-shirt showed Doggett's muscled chest and how the arms of the shirt were tight on his biceps. He looked at the thick forearms and viened hands and wondered what it would be like for those hands to touch his skin, how it would feel to be held by those arms. It was difficult to keep his eyes on the road. On his next sneak peek at Doggett he took in the chisled look of Doggett's face and how relaxed it looked in sleep. How much softer his features were and wished he could see through those closed lids and see those eyes that he had grown so addicted to. His next glance took in the tightness of the jeans Doggett was wearing and how well filled the crotch was. That was what made Mulder decide he couldn't look at Doggett anymore, he had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road. Just glancing at the object of many of his masturbation fantasies lately, jean clad or not, was making him hard, and that was something he most certainly did not want happening. 

Doggett was dreaming. He was dreaming about Vampires. One vampire. Mulder. In his dream Mulder was a vampire and Mulder was about to make him a vampire. Doggett was standing in the middle of a candle lit room and Mulder was walking in slow, close circle around him. Both wore nothing but tight black slacks. Doggett's chest was heaving with anticipation of Mulder's touch. Mulder was stalking him and Doggett was becoming anxious. Mulder stopped behind Doggett and wrapped his arms around his chest. Mulder's lips went to Doggett's neck and Doggett bared it for him willingly, reaching a hand up to slide his fingers into Mulder's thick hair. 

Doggett woke with a start when the car stopped. 

"Rest stop." Mulder said when Doggett opened his eyes and looked around. "You've been asleep for a while. I'll check us in." 

Doggett rubbed at his face as Mulder got out of the car and entered the hotel lobby. Then he realized he had a slightly bigger problem. He felt the uncomfortable feeling of his erection cramped in his jeans. He squirmed in the seat, sitting straight up and watching Mulder through the glass of the hotel window. Had Mulder noticed? Oh, Christ, had he made any noises in his sleep? He hoped the erection would subside before Mulder got back in the car, but he doubted that. He looked around for something he could hold in his lap. There was nothing, and Mulder was coming out of the hotel lobby now. Doggett just folded his hands in his lap and hoped for the best. 

Mulder got back in the car with harldy a glance in Doggett's direction as he handed him a card key. Doggett it took it.  
"We got two ground floor rooms which is good because I am damn tired and don't feel like climbing any of these stairs or fooling with luggage on an elevator." 

Mulder yawned as he drove the car around the building and parked in one of the parking spaces. They both got out and Doggett snuck a glance at his crotch. Pretty visible. 

"Catch." Mulder called. Doggett looked up in time to catch the car keys as Mulder tossed them over the top of the car. "I've got to hit the restroom bad. Just leave the trunk up and I'll be back out for my bags in a minute." Mulder said as he walked toward one of the doors they had parked in front of. Doggett sighed with relief as he went around to the trunk and took out his bags. He left the trunk open slightly and went to his room which was right next to Mulder's. 

Mulder unlocked his hotel room door, entered and leaned against the door. He wondered if Doggett had been dreaming of Reyes or Scully. He had noticed the growing erection in Doggett's jeans for the last few miles, and this wasn't the hotel where he had made their reservations, but Doggett wouldn't know that. He just couldn't take it anymore, riding in the car with him and watching his dick grow harder and harder in his jeans, causing Mulder's own dick to harden. Mulder waited until he heard the door to the other room open and close then he went out to get his own luggage. 

* * *

Doggett tossed his bags down and found the TV remote. He flipped to some news channel, set the volume to a medium level, stripped his shirt up over his head and kicked his shoes off. He made sure the curtains were closed then ran his hand over his erection and closed his eyes to call up the still fresh dream in his head. He lay on the bed and undid the buttons of his jeans, reaching in to free his now very stiff cock. 

Mulder almost mirrored Doggett's actions. He didn't bother with the TV, and he stripped off all of his clothes. His dick was jumping against his stomach as he lay on the bed and stroked it, thinking of Doggett in the other room prossibly doing the same, but probably thinking about one of their female co-workers. 

Doggett thought of the dream, of Mulder's mouth on his neck, of Mulder's arm around his chest and he stroked his dick harder, running his other hand down into his jeans to message his balls. He moaned a low moan. How he wished it was Mulder's hand on him. 

Mulder ran the palm of his hand up and down the shaft of his dick and down to softly squeeze his balls. He stoked his dick a couple of times and slapped the head of his dick lightly against his stomach, wishing it was Doggett's ass he was slapping it against. When he thought he heard a moan from Doggett's room. He gripped his dick even harder and ran his other hand down to rub a finger over his anus and moaned a moan of his own. 

Doggett was pumping his dick hard now. He'd given up on his dream and went back to one of his favorite masturbation fantasies about Mulder. That Mulder would let him fuck him. Hard and deep, face to face so Doggett could get to that pouty mouth of Mulder's. 

Mulder pumped his dick faster and buried a finger in his anus, picturing Doggett fucking him hard and looking down at him with those big blue eyes. Mulder bit his lower lip as he came, shooting hot cum onto his belly and chest. His back came up off the bed from the force of his orgasm. 

Doggett arched his back and hips high into the air as his orgasm rocked his body, without realizing what he was doing he called out Mulder's name, not once, but twice. 

In the other room Mulder thought he was just hearing things in his orgasm riddled mind, but when he heard his name called a second time he jumped from the bed and jerked his jeans on, grabbed his gun from the tote bag, and went to the door joining the two rooms.  
First instinct was that his partner   
was in trouble and calling to him for help. He grabbed the doorknob and it turned in his hand, he burst into the other room, gun ready. 

"John, what? Are you..." 

It took a minute to register that Doggett was on the bed and unharmed. That he was in fact just fine. Mulder had a split second view of Doggett's dick in his hand before Doggett rolled from the bed and stood, tucking himself into his jeans. Mulder was already getting hard again. 

"What the fuck?!" Doggett excalimed. 

"I'm sorry, John, I heard you call out for me and I thought you..." 

Doggett came stalking around the bed and shoved Mulder against the wall. "I didn't call out to you, you stupid son of bitch!" 

Mulder clicked the safety back on his gun and placed it on the closest surface he could find. Once it was out of his hand, he closed his right hand and punched Doggett full force. Doggett's lip split and the blood poured. Mulder followed the blow with a full body shove which landed them both on the bed swinging at each others ribs. 

Mulder was on top of Doggett and he got his forearm under Doggett's chin. "I told you the next time you did that I wasn't going to just stand and take it. You called out to me! Stop it!" Mulder yelled in Doggett's face. 

Doggett tried to roll out from under Mulder. Bringing his own forearm up under Mulder's chin and a leg up at Mulder's side he was able to roll Mulder until they were on their sides shoving at one another. Military training and sheer instinct caused Doggett to give Mulder a hard palm strike to the sternum. Doggett knew instantly what he had done and when Mulder stopped fighting and was grabbing at his chest, Doggett was on his knees next to him. 

"Fox? Fox, shit! I didn't mean to do that. I... it was just..." Doggett stammered. He crawled over Mulder and gathered him into his arms, holding Mulder's back against his chest. "Just breathe. Calm down and breathe." Doggett tried to calm him but Mulder was trying to push away. 

"Hold still. Just hold still for a minute and get your breath." Doggett soothed. 

Mulder's chest was a white hot flame of pain. He couldn't think. He tried to breathe slowly. 

"Fuck." Doggett swore softly and rocked slightly with Mulder in his arms. 

Mulder's mind was registering what was going on now. Was he really in Doggett's arms? Had he just come in to find Doggett masturbating and had he called out Mulder's name while doing so? He was calling him Fox, and he seemed so concerned now. Mulder lay very still in Doggett's arms. 

Doggett stopped rocking. "Fox? Fox?!"  
He moved so he could look down at Mulder. 

Mulder looked up and what he saw stunned him beyond belief. Tears stood in those deep blue pools. 

"Are you okay?" Doggett almost sobbed. 

Mulder nodded slightly. 

"Say something." Doggett nearly pleaded. 

Mulder shook his head. 

Panic showed on Doggett's face. "No? You can't speak? Did I hit your..." 

Mulder reached up and pulled Doggett's mouth down to his. "Mmmm..." Doggett tried to say something, or maybe it was a groan because of his split lip. Mulder tasted Doggett's blood and felt a little like a vampire himself. It was salty and sweet all at the same time. At first Doggett struggled just the slightest bit, then he gave in. He crushed Mulder's mouth to his and almost whimpered, his tongue lashed at Mulder's. One hand was in Mulder's hair, the other still around Mulder's torso. 

Mulder's hand was behind Doggett's head. He moved his mouth against Doggett's and met every movement of Doggett's tongue, returned every moan and whimper. He started to roll over in Doggett's arms so it could be his chest pressed to Doggett's instead of his back but the movement caused unbelieveable pain in his chest and ribs. 

"Mmmph..." he winced and jumped in pain, breaking the kiss, but keeping his mouth close to Doggett's. 

"Ah Christ, Fox, what have I done to you?" Dogget said against Mulder's lips, his voice a deep husky whisper that sent chills through Mulder. "Let me look." 

Doggett eased Mulder onto his back, sliding from under him and moving to his side where he could get a better look at his chest and ribs. He ran his hands over Mulder's ribs and the center of his chest. 

Mulder groaned but it wasn't all from the pain. Doggett's hands running over this skin was sweet agony. The mixture of pleasure and pain causing a sensation in Mulder he'd never felt before. His erection filled his jeans and he watched Doggett closely to see if he would notice. Mulder was back to panting now. The adrenaline rush still coursing through him. 

Doggett tried to be gentle with Mulder. He didn't think anything was broken. Mulder's reactions to the movements of his hands seemed to be more out of pleasure rather than from pain. "Am I hurting you?" Doggett asked, watching Mulder's face as he ran his fingers over Mulder's ribs, pressing lightly on the fiercely red areas. 

"No." Mulder said in a voice Doggett almost didn't recognize. It was so thick, so charged. Once again Mulder raised his hand to the back of Doggett's head and brought his mouth down to his. Doggett lowered his chest closer to Mulder's only letting it touch lightly so as not to hurt him. Mulder licked at Doggett's split lip. Doggett groaned and shivered. Both men wrapped their arms around each other at the same time, Doggett was afraid the weight of him on top of Mulder would be painful to him, but it felt so damn good to have his chest and stomach rubbing againt Mulder's that he couldn't stop now. 

Mulder ran his hands up and down Doggett's back and lost himself in Doggett's kisses. Doggett's hands were touching him all over, still trying to be so tender and gentle. Their every movements now so opposite of what it was just a few moments ago. 

Doggett broke the kiss and looked down at Mulder. "What the hell are we doing here? Did I fall asleep? Am I dreaming again?" 

Mulder closed his eyes for a second. "God, John, has anyone ever told you that voice of yours is the sexiest thing in the world, especially when you're excited?"  
He opened his eyes again and met Doggett's gaze. "No, you're not dreaming. And as for what we're doing, I think that's obvious." Mulder held Doggett's hips in place and ground his hips up so that his erection ground against Doggett's though their jeans. 

Doggett pressed down against his grinding motions and thrust his hips against Mulders, hard. "But do you know what you're doing?" Came the gruff response. "This isn't just some experiment, or part of being undercover? This is why I didn't want to come on this case. I've wanted you for a long time Mulder. I had no idea you might want it too." 

"I want it." Mulder said breathlessly. "I know what I'm doing. It's why I balked at the case at first too. I didn't know if I could take having to act like your lover when I knew I wanted nothing more than to really be your lover." 

Doggett started to lean down and kiss Mulder again but stopped just a fraction from Mulder's lips. "Say that again." he whispered against Mulder's lips. 

Mulder groaned. "I want to be your lover." 

Doggett almost growled before he captured Mulder's lips again. Doggett ran his hand between the and down Mulder's stomach toward his dick. When he found Mulder's jeans already undone, just like his own, he moved back just a little and looked at Mulder. "Were you in your room..." 

Mulder nodded. "At the same time you were..." 

"Oh what a waste." Doggett smiled a sly little smile and licked his lips. Mulder was going to have to get used to these little grins and tones of Doggett's otherwise he was going to be shivering everytime the man looked in his direction or spoke to him. 

Doggett's hand reached into Mulder's and pulled his hard on up to a vertical position between them, he then reached into his own jeans and did the same for his own swollen, throbbing dick. He glanced down between their two bodies and moved to make sure the two members would be rubbing against one another then pressed himself against Mulder once agian. 

"Oohhhh fuck, John." Mulder moaned when Doggett's dick made first contact with his. Doggett just pressed their bodies together, rocking his hips just the slightest bit. 

He watched Mulder's gorgeous face, his mouth, his eyes. He'd longed for this moment and now it was here and his mind was whirling with things he wanted to do. What would Mulder want though? Better not to move to fast the first time. Doggett kissed Mulder again then moved back to shove his jeans off and tug Mulder's off of him. Mulder still winced every now and then, but made no real exclimations of pain. 

Doggett positioned himself back on top of Mulder, lowering himself onto him gently so as not to cause too much pain. Keeping his body turned to one side, he reached between them to stroke Mulder's gorgeous cock a few times, lubing it up with it's own pre-cum, then did the same with his own dick, then he once again rolled his body so that the two members rubbed together smoothly. Mulder was panting and moaning, raising his head to look down and watch as Doggett did this. As Doggett began to rock his hips, pressing hard against Mulder's dick, Mulder squeezed Doggett's ass and raised his mouth to Doggett's neck. 

Mulder was amazed at the reaction this had on Doggett. Doggett rolled his head back to bare his neck to Mulder, moaning and trembling at the same time. Doggett ground twice as hard against him, causing Mulder to suck even harder at Doggett's neck. As Mulder felt Doggett's dick pumping out his cum against the head of his own dick, Mulder lost control too and shot his own load all over Doggett's dick, he also bit into the flesh of Doggett's neck without realizing what he was doing. Doggett pinned Mulder hard against the bed and buried the fingers of one hand in his hair, holding his head firmly against his neck. Doggett pumped hard against Mulder, slamming against him, causing that sweet agony in his sore spots again. Mulder bit harder and drew blood this time. Doggett nearly howled Mulder's name. Mulder made a half growl, half moan and dug his fingers into Doggett's back.  
Both men collapsed at the same time. Their bodies relaxing in each other's arms.  
Doggett stroking Mulder's hair where his fingers had pulled so tightly, Mulder licking at Doggett's neck where his teeth were bound to leave marks. They came down from their euphoria slowly, enjoying their closeness and ability to lay there and not feel the need to move away from one another quickly because of feeling uncomfortable. 

Doggett moved first, rolling onto his side next to Mulder and proping on one elbow. "Are you sure you're okay? I sware I din't mean to hurt you. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that." Doggett rubbed the already bruising spot on Mulder's chest. He leaned over and kissed it. 

Mulder shook his head. "You were defending yourself." When Doggett raised his head, he touched Doggett's split lip lightly. "Besides, I started it this time. I should have just went back to my room." 

"Did I really call your name out loud?" Doggett asked almost sheepishly. 

Mulder grinned and nodded. "Twice." 

Doggett smiled. "And you were in there jacking off at the same time I was in here---" he furrowed his brow a little and looked at Mulder seriously. "Were you thinking about me?" 

Mulder laughed loudly but grabbed his ribs in the process. "Yes. God, you big lug. I saw the hard on you had when you got out of the car. You'd been dreaming and I assumed you were dreaming about..." Mulder trailed off. 

"Monica?" Doggett asked. Mulder figured it best not to mention his jealousy over Scully at this particular moment so he just nodded. 

"I was dreaming about you." Doggett smiled. "You were a vampire and you were stalking me." 

Mulder reached up and touched the bit mark he'd left on Doggett's neck. "You like a little of the rough stuff don't you?" 

Doggett looked at him questioningly and touched the spot Mulder was touching. "Did you do that just now?" 

Mulder laughed. He thought Doggett was joking, but one look at his face told him he wasn't. "You don't even remember it?" Mulder asked, a little concerned now. 

"I remember you sucking at my neck and it feeling amazing, and then you nipped it with your teeth and then I was having the most amazing orgasm I've ever had. I don't remember you biting me that hard. Did you draw blood? Do I have to worry about you being a real vampire?" Doggett grinned. 

Mulder didn't grin. He tried to remember if he HAD drawn blood. He raised up an examined the mark on Doggett's throat, it certainly looked like he could have drawn blood. This was a little too much of a coincidence to ignore. They were going to investigate a case about vampires. Doggett had a dream about him being a vampire and then he bites Doggett's neck and apparently drinks his blood? 

Mulder realized Doggett was watching him with a concerned look on his face. "What is it, Fox?" 

Mulder smiled. Doggett had been using his first name a lot in the last hour or so and he liked it very much. He shook his head.  
"I don't know. I'm not sure if it's anything at all. We'll just have to wait and see." 

Doggett nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll take your word for it." Suddenly he leaned in and kissed Mulder. "I'm hungry. Want to go get something to eat?" 

Mulder shook his head no and grinned. "I want to order in.' 

Doggett grinned too. "Good thinking, sir." he smirked when he said "sir" and Mulder pushed him by the shoulders playfully which caused pain in Mulder's chest and ribs again. He didn't just wince this time. He grimaced. 

"OOOOhhh, hell that one hurt." Mulder grabbed his chest. 

Doggett stood and pulled on his jeans. "I'm running you a hot bath to soak in and then I'll find us some food." 

Mulder watched Doggett disappear into the bathroom and heard the water running into the bathtub. He tried to sit up but couldnt' do it, he had to roll to his side and sit up very slowly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about the whole vampire connection when Doggett came back into the room. 

"You okay?" 

Mulder nodded. 

"Come on. Soaking in some hot water will help take the soreness out." 

"I'm VERY familiar with that remedy." Mulder said and stood without any problem then walked toward the bathroom. Doggett was close behind. "Enjoying the view?" Mulder asked. 

"Emensly." Doggett said, Mulder could hear the grin in his voice. Doggett stopped in the doorway and watched as Mulder stepped into the tub and sank into the hot water. 

"Feels good." Mulder said. 

"Looks good." Doggett answered, still grinning. 

"Shut the hell up and go get us something to eat." Mulder said and splashed water in Doggett's direction. The water landed in the floor. 

"This is my room. You're cleaning that up." Doggett said as he turned to leave. He was answered with the sound of another huge splash of water hitting the floor. He smiled and shook his head. 

* * *

When Doggett returned with their food, Mulder was in his own room, doing something on the laptop, but the door between the two rooms stood open. 

"Any preferance as to where we eat?" Doggett asked when Mulder looked up from what he was doing. Mulder shook his head as he closed the laptop and stood, only wincing a little at the movement. 

"Doesn't matter to me. In here is fine, I just want food. I'm starving. What'd you find?" 

"Good old burgers and fries I'm afraid. Is that okay?" 

"Sounds good to me." Mulder said and followed Doggett to the small round table that sat close to the window. 

As they stood side by side unloading the bag Doggett held, Mulder looked at the bite mark he'd left on Doggett's neck and the split on his lip. 

"Mulder, why are you looking at me like that?" Doggett asked without even glancing in Mulder's direction. 

"How did you even know I was looking at you?" 

"I can just feel your eyes on me." Doggett said and turned to meet his eyes. Mulder all but melted into those blue pools. 

"Do you mean that you sense it, or..." 

"Whoa, hold it right there. Don't start X-Filing me here. Let's just eat and enjoy ourselves before we have to get back on the road. I'd still like to get a shower...maybe with some company." Doggett let his eyes roam over Mulder's still naked torso. 

"Keep doing that and we won't be eating or showering any time soon." Mulder said, digging out a burger and sitting in one of the chairs, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles. 

Doggett watched him and shook his head. "You're the only man I know that can make a simple act like sitting down and relaxing, look sexy." 

Mulder had started to bite into his burger, he paused with his mouth open just about to bite into the sandwich. "Huh?" he asked, looking at Doggett. 

Doggett rolled his eyes and and shook his head again. "Are you doing that on purpose?" He asked as he placed a wrapped container of fries in front of Mulder and sat down to dig into his own food. 

"I'm not doing anything. Just trying to eat." Mulder bit into the burger and made an Mmmmm sound. 

"Last warning. You'd better stop." Doggett said with a grin. He tilted his chin toward the bruises on Mulder's chest. "How are those feeling?" His tone of voice changed. 

"They feel a lot better. I wish you'd stop beating yourself up about it, I know you weren't thinking clearly when you did it." Mulder looked down at his burger as he talked. Doggett sensed that there was something else Mulder wanted to say. 

"What?" Doggett asked. "Something's on your mind. Spit it out." 

"It's nothing, we can talk about it later." Mulder raised his eyes back to Doggett's and smiled. Doggett didn't think it was "nothing", but he dropped it for now and marveled at the way Mulder's smile made his groin stir. Everything Mulder did made his groin stir and his heart beat a little faster. 

"Your gorgeous." Doggett said simply as if saying the sky was blue. 

Mulder was chewing on his burger and had to swallow twice to get the bite in his mouth to go down right. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever been called gorgeous before. And you say it as if it's the most natural thing in the world. You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself, you know." 

Doggett acted like he was choking on his burger. He shook his head. "No, I'm not the kind of guy ANYONE calls gorgeous. I'll take---handsome." Doggett laughed. 

"How about hot as hell?" Mulder grinned just before popping a french fry into his mouth. 

Doggett seemed to think for a minute then nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah I think I could get used to that." 

They both laughed. 

They ate in a comfortable silence for a minute or so, Mulder still studying Doggett. He took a long drink from his soda and then pushed all of his food aside. 

"What are we doing here, John?" he asked seriously. He'd been thinking about it all evening, ever since Doggett had gone for the food. He didn't want to get hurt and he didn't want any misunderstandings so he wanted everything on the table as quickly as possible. 

"We're on a case..." Doggett started, then realized that Mulder meant what were they doing with their relationship, if there was to be a relationship. He followed Mulder's example of pushing what little food he had left to the side and then he leaned back in his chair. "Oh, you mean with this." he motioned back and forth between himself and Mulder. 

Mulder nodded. "A couple of hours ago we were ready to kick each others asses, now we're ready to kiss them." Mulder grinned with pride at his little pun and Doggett huffed slightly. "I'm just trying to figure things out because I don't want anything misunderstood." 

Doggett didn't like that phrase. What was Mulder trying to say? He didn't want things "misunderstood"? Was he hinting that what had happened between them wasn't a normal thing for him or that he was already having regrets? Doggett found himself getting upset. 

"Misunderstood? You mean you don't want me thinking we're going to become all lovey-dovey or something? That what you're getting at Mulder? Or are you telling me you're just experimenting while we are on this case?" Doggett shoved back from the table tossing his napkin over his food. 

Mulder looked up at him slack jawed for a moment. "John, that's not what I meant. I was just trying to find out how serious you are or aren't about what happened this evening so that neither of gets hurt in this situation." 

"Don't worry Mulder, we got our rocks off together, we enjoyed it. I'm not going to be following you around like some teenager in love. I meant what I said about the bruises though, I'm sorry about those, really. Now, I'm going to get that shower. I think we'd better just take a little breathing room here and think about things, you've obviously been doing that while I was gone." With that, Doggett went back into his own room and closed the door between the two rooms. 

Mulder still sat looking from the closed door to the food on the table. "What the hell just happened here?" he asked the empty room. He hadn't expected a reaction like that from Doggett, it just didn't make sense. One minute they were talking about showering together and the next Doggett wanted time to think? Something just wasn't right about this whole situation but Mulder didn't know if it was just his habit of finding the unusual in the most mundane things, or if it really was something causing odd behavior for him and Doggett. 

* * *

Doggett showered quickly, slamming things around in his room out of irritation and frustration. He was irritated at himself for reacting the way he did to Mulder's questions, and frustrated with Mulder because he had thought that Mulder knew what he wanted when he'd come bursting into his room the way he did earlier, now he wasn't so sure. 

Doggett stopped and looked at the door between the two rooms. He missed him already. He wanted him back in his arms, his flesh once more against his own. He sighed heavily. They needed to talk about the case at least. He could use that as his excuse to see Mulder. But if he saw him he'd want to touch him. Want his touch. 

Doggett listened at the door for a minute and there was no sound at all from the other room, not even the TV. Now he was wondering if Mulder was alright. He'd hit him hard with that sternum blow. Was he okay? Was he lying on his bed unable to breathe? Doggett knocked on the door. 

"Mulder, can we talk?" Doggett called through the door. 

He tried the knob and found that it turned in his hand. He opened it and stuck his head through the door, Mulder wasn't anywhere to be seen, and there were no sounds from the restroom. 

Doggett went into Mulder's room and checked everywhere. Only when he started back to his room in a slight panic did he notice the note taped on it. "Gone for a walk. Wish you'd let us talk when I get back. M." Doggett took the note down and sighed with relief. Leave it to Mulder to up and disappear at just the wrong moment. 

Doggett stayed busy for the next 45 minutes and then he began to worry all over again. The keyes to the rental car lay on top of the TV and he thought about using the car to go hunt for Mulder. He had just found him, he didn't want him disappearing again. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. What was he getting into? 

* * *

Mulder walked around the small town and thought about what he and Doggett were getting into, about what it could mean for the both of them. He was Doggett's supervisor now. Things would have been different if he hadn't been reinstated or even if one of them had been assigned to a different division. He thought about Scully and what she would think. But he knew as long as he was happy, she would be happy for him.  
He also thought about this case.  
Even if he, or they, decided not to continue past what happened between them this afternoon, things would always be strained, and that could effect this case and their working relationship. He didn't want that. He really wanted to get inside this "cult" as Doggett called it. He also really wanted Doggett. 

His chest and ribs still hurt from the blows Doggett had served him during their brief fight. Mulder suddenly realized that was it. Doggett had anger issues and maybe this thing between them was stressing him to a point where he was just trying to deal with that anger. But was that a good thing or a bad thing? Mulder headed back to the hotel to see what kind of mood he was going to find Doggett in. 

When he entered his room he heard Doggett's TV in the other room. The door between the two rooms was open again. He hoped that meant Doggett had calmed down. He had barely closed the door behind him when Doggett appeared in the room. 

He leaned in the doorway between the rooms and gave Mulder a sheepish look. "I was worried. You okay?" 

Mulder nodded. "Just went for a walk and thought about things like you suggested. Still mad?" 

Doggett shook his head. "I suppose I should apologize for my behavior earlier. I wasn't really mad at you, I was just..." He shrugged. "I don't know, on the defense." 

"I thought so." Mulder moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees. "So, what do you think?" 

"I know I was worried as hell when I came in and you were gone. I know I already missed having you in my arms. I know I want a relationship with you, but I also know it's going to be difficult considering our situatuion at work." The whole time he was talking, he was talking to the floor as if he were afraid to look at Mulder. 

"I thought about the thing at work too. That's a big concern for both of us. And I'm going to be honest with you, I'm concerned about your anger issues." Mulder paused, waiting for Doggett's reaction to the statement. Doggett just nodded. "I think a lot of it is just the stress from trying to deal with concerns about us and maybe from being in this kind of relationship. I don't know if this is the first time you've been involved with a man, and I'm not pressing you for any information, we can talk about that whenever you want. I'll volunteer that it isn't the first time I've been with a man but it's the first time I've wanted a relationship with one." 

Doggett raised his eyes to look at Mulder when he began talking about the relationship issues. "Same here." was his simple statement. 

Mulder nodded. "So. I guess we take things slow. One day at a time and see what happens?" 

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do." Doggett agreed. He was disappointed at the taking things slow part though. He had so wanted to sleep with Mulder in his arms tonight. 

"However, we are on a case. And we are undercover as a couple..." The corner of Mulder's mouth was easing upward in a grin. 

Doggett's heart seemed to be doing hop-scotch in his chest. "That's right, we are. And we have to keep up appearances." 

"So what are you doing standing all the way over there?" Mulder asked as he leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows and eyeing Doggett. 

"Missing you." Doggett said in that matter of fact tone again. He moved to the bed and lay down on his side next to Mulder. "Better?" 

"You're a romantic, John Doggett. Who would have thought?" Mulder smiled and rolled onto his side as well, careful of his bruised ribs. 

"And you like it, Fox Mulder. Who would have thought?" Doggett answered as Mulder moved in to kiss him, rolling him onto his back. Doggett usually liked to be in the controling postition, or at least in a neutral one, but with Mulder it didn't matter. He'd take him any way he could get him. Mulder kissed him hungrily. His mouth licking, nipping and sucking at Doggett's lips and tongue until Doggett was so breathless he was moaning into Mulder's mouth in a low hum. 

When Mulder moved his mouth to Doggett's jaw and neck Doggett sucked in a breath and moved a hand to Mulder's hair. 

Mulder's tongue licked at the bite wound on Doggett's neck that he had left earlier. He looked at it closely and was overcome by the urge to nip at the wound again. Instead he ran his tongue over it several times and enjoyed the way Doggett squirmed under him and held onto his hair as he did so. Then, as if a small speaker in his head had been switched on, he heard one word. He didn't just think it. It wasn't even a thought in his own voice.  
"Feed." was the word he heard. And then the urge to nip at the wound on Doggett's neck turned into a ravenous, muscle jolting hungry. 

Mulder moved away so suddenly that Doggett wondered if someone had pulled him out of his arms. 

Mulder was on his feet and looking at Doggett. He was panting slightly and his eyes had a slightly wild look. Doggett sat up quickly. "What? Mulder, what is it?" 

"Something's wrong here, John. I don't mean this, with us, that part is bliss. I mean with me...with the bite on your neck." 

Doggett brought his hand up and touched the wound. "It feels fine, it doesn't hurt. You just got a little carried away earlier. What you were doing just now felt great. What are you talking about?" 

"I'm craving your blood, John. It's not a matter of losing control right now. I'm excited, I'm aroused, yes--but just now--it wasn't my own thoughts in my head. I, it was like..." Mulder shook his head. "Someone was instructing me." 

Doggett tilted his head. "Do you still hear anything? The only thing I heard was my heart trying to beat out of my chest." 

"No. I don't hear anything now. How the hell could... I guess it's possible there was..." Mulder started pacing as he jabbered. 

"Whoaaa there buddy, you're losing me. Sit down." He reached out and took Mulder's hand, pulling him over to the bed. Mulder sat down next to Doggett willingly enough but he was still muttering. 

"They know we're coming. And they know we aren't real vampires or interested in become real fledglings. We're in trouble, John. We can't go ahead with this investigation. Not now." Mulder looked at Doggett. Doggett stared at Mulder for a long minute. 

"You know I'm not..." 

"As open to the paranormal and unexplained as I am, I know, I know. Just trust me. I know what I heard and felt." 

"Just do one thing for me. Try it again, see what happens." Doggett pulled Mulder's mouth to his. Mulder came into the kiss willingly enough. "Please." Doggett said against Mulder's lips. 

Mulder moaned and moved his mouth down Doggett's chin again, sideways across his jaw and down to his neck. He sucked at the wound lightly, moving his tongue over it slowly. It stirred his groin and made him even harder than he had already been. There was that feeling of hunger in his stomach again. A low moan came from Doggett as an almost gutteral growl escaped from Mulder. Mulder nipped at the wound. Doggett squirmed. Mulder's hand tugged at Doggett's shirt, pulling it up so he could get to the buttons on Doggett's jeans. He worked the buttons as quickly as he could and had Doggett's dick in his hand as soon as the jeans were loose enough to give his hand access. 

"Ahhh, God, Mulder..." Doggett groaned, his fingers digging into Mulder's hair and back. 

"Mmmmm..." was Mulder's response against Doggett's neck. 

Doggett hadn't even felt the bitter sweet pain until Mulder made that sound. Doggett realized that Mulder had broken the healing skin of the wound and was sucking and licking at the little bit of blood that was coming from the bite mark. 

"Mulder..." Doggett was almost breathless from the movements of Mulder's mouth on his neck and the strokes of Mulder's hand on his dick, still he tried to get control again. 

"John, please..." Mulder said against Doggett's neck. 

"Mulder, stop." Doggett whispered as Mulder's hand speeded up on his dick. 

"But I need you John, I need this." Mulder said as he kissed Doggett's neck and jaw again then quickly moved down Doggett's body until he could take his dick into his mouth. Doggett's back came up off the mattress at the sudden warmth and suction from Mulder's mouth. 

"God...Mulder..." Doggett dropped back to the bed again and gave in to Mulder's insistant movements. Doggett knew he wasn't going to last long with the way Mulder was sucking at his dick. He was deep throating him and licking at his balls alternately. Doggett found his hips bucking up to meet Mulder's mouth as it slid down onto him each time. 

"No, no, no..." Doggett knew if Mulder was in his right mind he would have stopped when he asked him to. Mulder was in whatever tance he'd been in earlier, only this time he seemed to be in deeper. Doggett pushed at Mulder's shoulders.  
"Mulder, I said stop." 

Mulder let Doggett's dick slide from his mouth and he met Doggett's eyes with his own. "What, what am I doing wrong John?"   
For an instant, Doggett thought he'd been mistaken. Mulder's eyes seemed so --- him. Then Mulder glanced at his neck and licked his lower lip and Doggett knew he wasn't mistaken at all.   
Doggett moved away from Mulder and stood, tucking his dick back into his pants as best he could with it being so engorged. 

Doggett took three steps backward when Mulder turned his head and actually snarled at him. "Mulder!" Doggett yelled, trying to snap him out of it and avoid any more confrontation between them. It worked, this time. 

The darkness went out of Mulder's eyes and he realized what had happened. "Oh, God John--- what did I---" 

"It's okay. You didn't do anything. I realized you weren't in control and stopped it." 

"Now do you see what I mean? That wasn't me." 

Doggett nodded. "I see. I don't know how you could have been hypnotized or whatever so that someone could get inside your head, but whenever you get near my neck, you're not you anymore." 

Mulder sat with his face in his hands. "How did they know? How did they do this?" 

For a moment Doggett was confused. "Who, how did who know, Mulder? The cult?" 

Mulder nodded and then looked at Doggett. "It's the only thing that makes sense. There was no hypnotizm. Somehow they know were coming." 

Doggett was reluctant to argue with Mulder at the moment. He didn't believe in the supernatural the way Mulder did, but something about this gave him an odd feeling. 

"Okay, okay. Let's assume that someone tipped them off to the fact that we're coming..." 

Mulder sighed and shook his head. 

"Let me finish, just hear me out before we jump to conclusions. They were tipped off and somehow they got to you before the trip started. You were drugged and hypnotized. Are there any gaps in your memory or any time that you can think of that they might have been able to do that?" 

Mulder continued to shake his head. 

Doggett felt something rip at his insides. He hated seeing Mulder look so defeated and confused. "Mulder..." he moved closer and was shocked when Mulder sprang to his feet and backed toward the wall. 

"Don't! Don't get near me, I'm afraid of wanting to hurt you." 

Doggett stopped for just an instant. Then he moved toward Mulder again. " I don't think you will. And at the moment I don't give a fuck. So you bite my neck and suck a little blood." He was right in front of Mulder now and both men found the topic of conversation somehow more erotic than scary which made their chests heave. "I liked it." Doggett whispered at Mulder in a husky voice. 

Mulder was trying hard not to let Doggett talk him into giving in, but it was too much to take, standing there looking into those beautiful blue eyes and hearing that unbelieveable sexy-rough voice of his. He stepped into Doggett's arms and claimed his mouth. 

Both men found themselves ripping at the others clothes to get access to heated flesh. Once fabric was removed, hands gropped, caressed, kneeded. Muscles rippled and trembled from touches and kisses. A light sheen of sweat covered both men now and their bodies slid together smoothly. 

Mulder moved them to the bed and lay Doggett on his back, covering him with his own sweat slickened body and moving his length against him, still claiming his mouth and lashing at his tongue. Doggett groaned and ground his hips up against Mulder. 

Mulder was trying hard to keep track of his thoughts. He was too aware of the hunger feeling building in his stomach again. Felt that tingle his tongue whenever his mouth got close to Doggett's neck. When he pulled back slightly, Doggett looked into his eyes, shook his head and pulled his mouth back to him in a crushing, passionate kiss. Mulder's whole body went electric and tense when Doggett's split lip opened slightly and began bleeding. Mulder lapped and sucked at it greedily. 

Doggett reached between their two bodies and grabbed both of their cocks in his hand to stroke them together, using the now ample supply of pre-cum to slicken the velvet skin of their nearly rock solid hard-ons. 

Doggett found himself wanting the feel of Mulder's teeth on his neck, wanting that sharp sensation followed by the sucking of Mulder's lips. He wanted to feel that feeling of becoming one in a way with Mulder that nobody else could. Wanting Mulder to draw his very life from him. His free hand went to Mulder's hair and his fingers tangled there, pulling Mulder's head back slightly. 

Mulder moaned and looked at Doggett with an unspoken question in his eyes. "Do I have to stop?" was the question. Doggett answered it by tilting his head and pulling Mulder's head down toward his neck. 

Mulder twisted his head just slightly and resisted the movement. He looked into Doggett's eyes. "John? You know what..." 

Doggett nodded. "I know. Please, Mulder, you have no idea how good it feels, how much I want it. I want it more than I want you to fuck me." And with that he pulled Mulder's head down once again and this time Mulder went willingly with another low growl. 

This time Doggett found his own mouth on Mulder's neck as well, not biting but sucking at the skin there as he felt Mulder working on the wound on his neck again. 

Mulder pushed Doggett's hand out from between them and pushed harder against DOggett's body as he rubbed his cock up and down the length of DOggett's. Doggett found the rythm quickly and ground his hips upward each time Mulder pumped against him. 

"Ohh, fuck." Doggett mumbled against Mulder's neck. Mulder was sucking harder and grinding harder and Doggett was beginning to see stars as he felt his orgasm reaching peak and then explosion. He clung to Mulder as Mulder's mouth loosened on his neck and he let out a long low moan and came only a few seconds after Doggett. 

Mulder trembled as he softly licked at the wound on Doggett's neck, placing butterfly kisses all around it and almost purring in his throat. The movements and sound made Doggett moan softly. His fingers sifted through Mulder's hair and his other hand traced up and down Mulder's spine. 

"Mmmm Christ, Mulder, that feels so good." 

Mulder raised his head to look into Doggett's eyes. "I didn't hurt you? It wasn't the same this time. I felt that hunger, the need for you, but there were no voices." 

"You didn't hurt me. You did just what I wanted. And I wasn't hearing any voices but our own." 

Mulder smiled. "We really have to pick up some supplies at a drug store." 

Doggett's faced reddened slightly. "For which one of us? To quote an old country song, I've never been this far before." 

"Never went all the way? Just the rubbing together and blow jobs is all you've ever done?" Mulder moved his body slightly so he wasn't crushing Doggett, but was laying half on and half off of him, propped on an elbow and watching his face. 

"And a few hand jobs." 

"Like we said, we'll take it slow. But I have to know, did you mean what you said about wanting me to fuck you?" Mulder leaned in and starting tracing kisses across Doggett's jaw. 

"You better believe I did." Doggett half whispered, half sighed. 

"Mmmmmm." was Mulder's muffled response. "And I want you to fuck me too, John. I want to be your first in every way I can." 

Doggett brought Mulder's mouth back to his in a light, gentle kiss. "We need sleep." 

"Mmmm-hmmm." Mulder agreed and shuffled his body slightly to nuzzle more against Doggett rather than on top of him. 

Doggett smiled as Mulder's eyes slid closed and he found his own eye lids getting so heavy he had to close them too. 

* * *

Mulder was dreaming. He was floating. Drifting through clouds and a starlit sky. There was soft moonlight everywhere. Below him were hundreds of lights and people. The people looked so small. He recognized the famous theme park and marveled at how much land it covered.   
He heard music. He didn't recognize the song, but could understand the fitting words.  
"It's a fine, fine day, when you wake up in Disneyland. It's your lucky day, should you wake up in Disneyland." 

Then, overtop of the music, the voice spoke again. "Soon." was the only word it said. 

Mulder's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up on the bed, panting. 

"Mulder? What? What's wrong?" Doggett's sleep heavy voice asked. Doggett touched Mulder's back and sat up too. "What the hell, you're soaked. Do you usually have night sweats like this?" 

"Nightmare." Mulder murmured and started to shake. 

"Woah, hey..." Doggett stood and pulled Mulder to his feet as well. He reached up and turned down the covers on the bed and ushered Mulder under them then climbed in behind him. "Come here." Doggett said and gathered Mulder into his arms, spooning his body tightly against Mulder's back. 

Mulder lay trembling in Doggett's arms, his eyes wide open and staring into the darkened room. 

"Do you remember the dream?" Doggett said against Mulder's ear. 

Mulder shook his head no. He didn't want to tell Doggett that the voice had been back. Not just yet. "Just that I was flying like Peter Pan." 

Doggett laughed softly. "Well, we are on our way to Disneyland." 

Mulder stiffened slightly in Doggett's arms. "We can't go on with this case, John. I told you. They know we're coming." 

"Relax," Doggett soothed. "It's okay. We'll figure something out. Don't get upset." He kissed Mulder's shoulder and neck. "Just relax. Try to go back to sleep." 

"Not if you keep that up." Mulder whispered and reached up to put his fingers in Doggett's hair. 

Doggett kissed Mulder's ear and whispered, "Want me to stop?" 

"Don't you dare." Mulder moaned. 

"Damn...I can't get enough of you." Doggett breathed against Mulder's neck and slid his hand over Mulder's hip and around to his stomach. Mulder's abdoman rippled and Mulder relaxed more against Doggett. "I love touching you, the way your skin feels, the way your muscles ripple and move--the way you fit against my body." 

Doggett moved his hand down and found Mulder's dick already standing at attention. 

"And this, damn, this is amazing." Doggett continued to whisper to Mulder as he began stroking him slowly. He pressed his own hard on against Mulder's ass. 

"Oh God, John, I need you right now." Mulder whispered in a husky voice that even he hardly recognized. 

"Just relax, let me chase away the bad dreams." Doggett continued his movements until they were both fulfilled again and Mulder was sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

* * *

"I still don't like this, John. This is not a good idea. We should drop the case." 

Doggett continued to drive toward their destination, glancing once again at a worried Mulder. 

"Give it up. We've talked this thing to death this morning. It was a dream, some strange feelings. That's all. If we get there and anything, anything at all seems out of line, we'll contact our backup and be out in a flash." 

Mulder sat shaking his head. "They know. They know everything." 

"You know I don't believe that they can somehow get into our heads and know. Maybe hypnotizing us, or brain washing, but that's the only way I'll believe they know." 

"We have to be very careful. We have to watch each other closely." 

Doggett smiled. "That won't be hard for me to do. I haven't been able to let you out of my site for long anyway." 

Mulder returned his smile. "You know what I meant." 

Doggett nodded. 

* * *

"The Wolf and The Fox." Damien said and opened his arms wide. "We have been waiting for you." 

Doggett and Mulder exchanged glances. The undercover agents that had been running the investigation from the internet had already set up their identities and cult names. They had been given all the information they would need to appear to be the ones that the cult leaders had been talking to. Damien was tall with fair skin, dark hair and light eyes. He seemed friendly enough and likeable. 

"It's good to finally be here." Doggett said, with a respectful nod toward Damien. 

Damien's attention was on Mulder. "And you, sweet Fox, are you glad to be here with us at last?" 

Doggett took a protective step toward Mulder. 

Damien laughed. "Now, now, no jealousy needed. I'm not flirting with your man. I just don't get the sense that your Fox is so happy to be here." 

Mulder finally answered. "I am. I'm just tired. Too much sunlight the last few days." 

The tension in the room seemed to ease up some. There were a few laughs from the other cult members that had come to welcome them. 

"I can dig that, man." A voice said from the shadows to Doggett's left. A tall dark haired, dark eyed man stepped out and bowed slightly. Doggett recognized him as another of the four cult leaders, this was Dante, Damien's lover. 

"Too much of the good old UVs and not enough stary, stary nights. Maybe you two have been too busy on' these long new moon nights to get much rest." His eyes moved up and down Mulder. "I know I'd be pretty damn busy all the time if I had a man like that." 

Damien made a tsk-tsk sound. "Stop it, you'll have our lovely Wolf growling with jealousy again. And I wouldn't want to tangle with him, he's a rock solid piece of work himself." 

"Oh, I'm just playing. Welcome!" Dante said and threw his arms into the air before walking over and draping an arm across Damien's shoulders. 

"Fucking drama queen." Came another voice from Mulder's right. This time Mulder turned toward the voice. "Let's see if I can do this the civil way, without all the creepshow drama. Welcome to our humble dwelling. I'm Dane, one of your hosts and we are glad to have you." He walked toward them and shook hands firmly with both Doggett and Mulder. He looked a lot like Dante. Tall, thick black hair and big brown eyes. He oozed with friendliness, but it seemed very real and not just for show.  
"This is my worse half, Devlin, and he truly lives up to his name because he likes to be a little devil, so let me know if he gives you any trouble." 

Devlin almost stalked slowly toward the front of the room where Damien and Dante were standing. He sent a glance in Doggett and Mulder's direction and simply nodded a greeting. For some reason, Doggett found it hard to take his eyes off the man as walked across the room. This was the dangerous one. Medium height, thick brown hair, big blue eyes and a more muscular build than the others. And an attitude that just screamed "Fuck with me, I dare you." 

Dane clapped his hands. "So! Let's get you two settled in and then we can worry about ceremony later." He smiled back and forth from Doggett to Mulder. "Any questions at the moment?" 

"Where's a good place to eat? I'm starved." Mulder said in that dead pan voice of his. 

There was a long silence and then everyone laughed loud and hard. Doggett was looking at the floor and grinning. Leave it to Mulder to break tension in the most unexpected way. 

Damien was howling with laughter. "Oh, my. What a sly little Fox we have indeed. That was adorable." 

The only one not laughing, Doggett noticed, was Devlin. He had dropped into one of the four large chairs and had his leg slung limply over the arm watching the scene with an unreadable expression. 

Dane motioned for them to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you your room." 

As they started down one of the hallways, Dante fell in behind them. "I'll come too, just for the view." Doggett knew he was eyeing Mulder's ass and felt an instant flash of jealousy again. 

"Dante! Behave!" Called Damien from behind them. 

"I think you will both like it here. We aren't very big, but we're growing day by day, as you know. We do what we can to stay hidden, but we have some members that just have to show off and that's what causes us so much trouble. You'll find that we all get along really well, though." Dane rambled as they walked to another wing of the large building, one of the oldest standing mansions in Florida. 

"Oh, blah, blah, blah." Dante laughed. "You two are gonna shake the place up, man. You'll love the pickings here. Such a mixture of everything you can think of. But I bet you two are still sticking with each other, from what I can see on Wolfy's lovely neck." He reached a finger toward the wound on Doggett's neck and Doggett almost slapped his hand away. Dante didn't touch the wound, just moved his finger in a circle around it in the air. 

"What can I say, he's just too good to resist." Mulder spoke up. He gave Doggett a smile and Dante sighed. 

"Ah, young love." 

"Dante, go find someone else to pester." Dane said and rolled his eyes. 

"Ah, man, you're no fun." Dante said and lopped off back in the direction they had just came, calling a quick "Later!" over his shoulder as he went. 

"Here you are. I hope you like the room and if you need anything at all, just let someone know." 

Mulder offered his hand to Dane. "Thank you for being so helpful." Doggett shook his hand as well and thanked him too. 

As they opened the door and started into their room Dane called back to them. "And I meant what I said about Devlin. If he gives you any trouble, come to me. He can be a handful sometime." 

Both Doggett and Mulder nodded. 

"Will do. I think we can handle ourselves though." Doggett said. 

Dane nodded back and went on his way. 

As Doggett and Mulder entered their room Mulder made a low Ahhh sound. 

"Okay. You can't say they don't live in style." Doggett said as he looked around at the huge room with all the stylish, yet dark, decorations. 

Mulder turned in a circle in the middle of the room then walked over to the bed. "I don't like the bed though." 

Doggett walked up behind Mulder and wrapped his arms around his chest from behind, placing a kiss on his neck. "Why? It's huge." 

"That's exactly what I don't like about it." Mulder said and leaned his head back onto Doggett's shoulder. 

Both men were well aware that they were probably being watched and listened to. They had cleverly concealed instruments that would help them detect any bugging devices, but didn't want to bring them out just yet. 

Doggett didn't care if the whole cult was gathered around watching them at the moment, although he figured that luxury was only for the four leaders. He was too lost in the closeness and feel of Mulder in his arms. He wondered if he would be able to enjoy nipping at Mulder's neck as much as Mulder seemed to enjoying nipping at his. 

He licked at Mulder's neck and gently took the soft skin between his teeth. Mulder closed his eyes and moaned. "Think you're ready for that?" Mulder asked in a husky voice. 

"Will you tell me if I hurt you?" Doggett whispered in Mulder's ear. 

Mulder nodded and brought a hand up to Doggett's hair. 

Doggett bit Mulder's flesh a little harder, but still didn't break the skin. 

"Do it. Do it now." Mulder almost growled and tangled his fingers in Doggett's hair, hard. 

Doggett reacted instantly and bit harder, breaking the skin and tasting Mulder's warm, sweet blood for the first time. It was like nothing he'd ever imagined. 

The erection that had been growing in his jeans jumped and twitched and part of Doggett's brain registered that he had just ejaculated from the sheer pleasure of tasting Mulder this way. 

"AhhhFuck.." Mulder breathed and seemed to be in the throws of his own orgasm. 

Doggett sucked greedily at the wound for another moment then forced himself to back off. He ran his tongue over the teeth marks and kissed it gently. 

* * *

Four sets of eyes watched this scene on a large screen in a dark room on the top floor of the mansion. 

"Niiiice." Dante whispered. 

"It's always a joy to watch the first virginal drink." Damien agreed. 

"These two have a very special bond. I wouldn't have thought it at first." Dane commented softly. 

"Oh, they're special alright." Devlin whispered from the farthest corner of the room, a sly smile touching his lips. 

The other three men turned to him with questioning looks. 

* * *

Mulder and Doggett carefully used the devices provided by the bureau to detect the "nanny cam" that was hidden in their room, but couldn't find any other microphones or cameras which left the bathroom as a private area to talk, just in case any of the cult members or leaders could read lips. Mulder was tempted to mention, once again, that they didn't need the devices. They already knew everything anyway, but he knew Doggett wouldn't believe him. And now he wasn't so sure that all of the leaders knew. Maybe just one certain one, but how long before he shared with the others? 

Neither man was worried about being watched while in bed since all they had to do was use the soft black sheets and big black bed spread. 

Dane sent word to them that their official welcome "celebration" would take place at midnight the following night since they were both tired from their trip. He invited them to join the rest of the members for another welcome celebration taking place at midnight tonight if they felt up to it, but wouldn't expect them to be there. 

"What do you think?" Mulder asked Doggett. "Go, or stay?" 

"You're tired. I say we stay. Maybe watch some TV, play some games, I don't know...we should be able to find SOMETHING to do." Doggett grinned. 

Mulder smiled and shook his head. "There's that big bad wolf grin again." 

Doggett shrugged. "Can't help it. You're one delicious looking Fox." 

Mulder smirked and nodded. "Ha. Ha." 

They both laughed. "How about a nice hot bath? We could fit four people in that tub in there." Mulder suggested. 

Doggett faked a scowl. "You even think about climbing into that tub with anyone but me and you'll find out how much of a big bad wolf I am." 

"Jealous much, Wolfy?" Mulder slightly mocked Damien. 

"Looks like it's going to be a 24 hours thing around here. Everyone seems to be after my sexy Fox." 

Mulder's face changed and Doggett wondered what it was he'd said. 

"Come on, bath time." Doggett said and stripped his shirt off then pulled Mulder toward the bathroom by a belt loop on his jeans. 

Once they were in the bathroom with the water running Doggett questioned Mulder about his reaction to what he'd said. 

Mulder tilted his head slightly and shrugged. "It just caught me off guard." 

Doggett was confused. "What did?" 

"You called me YOUR Fox." Mulder looked down at the floor. "I know, it's stupid, but it was...I don't know. It was nice." 

Doggett stepped closer to Mulder. "It's not stupid. I like that you think it was nice. It's the way I see you now. Mine." 

Mulder shivered slightly at Doggett's deeper than usual husky tone. 

"Does that make you mine?" Mulder asked and started removing his clothes. 

"Damn right it does." Doggett breathed. He finished removing his clothes too and both men took a moment to admire the other before stepping into the hot water of the tub. 

There was more than enough room in the tub for them to sit side by side, but instead they sat on opposite ends of the tub with their legs stretched out and their arms resting on the edge of the tub. 

"Does this thing have jets?" Mulder asked, looking around for controls. 

Doggett looked around too. "Jackpot." he said as he lifted a small door in the tile by the faucet. He pushed a button and the jets began to bubble the water. 

"You want fast, or slow?" Doggett asked, reading the controls. 

Mulder laughed. "I think I'll take it fast for now." 

Doggett looked up at Mulder's impish grin. "Who says you'll get a chance to choose later?" He pushed the button again and the water bubbled even more. He turned off the running water and sat back with a sigh. 

He tapped Mulder's hip with his foot. "How are you feeling about this whole thing so far?" 

Mulder looked confused. "About us?" 

Doggett smiled. "You can answer that too if you'd like. But I was talking about being here and in the cult now." 

"I've got a bad feeling about Devlin. I think he's the one that knows, however you want to pose the theory that he got his information, but I think he knows. The others seem likeable enough. I don't think that Devlin has told the others yet, if he does really know." Mulder said thoughtfully. 

"But you're fairly sure he DOES know?" 

Mulder nodded. 

"Then we have to watch out for him. I don't care for his attitude either. And for that matter, I don't care for Dante's open flirting with you." 

"I don't think it's anything more than that. It's clear that he and Damien are together. If there's anyone to be jealous of, I'd say it was Dane. I don't think he has a solid relationship with Devlin. They are like daylight and dark, pardon the pun." 

Doggett laughed. 

"And the answer to the other part of the question?" 

Mulder met Doggett's questioning gaze. "Like you said, I'm yours." 

Doggett's breath caught in his chest for a moment. "Then what are you doing all the way over there?" 

Mulder moved forward in the water and literally slid his body up Doggett's, making Doggett moan and reach for him, pulling his mouth to his in a hot, crushing kiss. 

"I want you to take me tonight, John." Mulder whispered against Doggett's mouth. I want to feel you inside me." Mulder found Doggett's erection and storked it gently. 

"Ahhh, Jesus, I want you too, Fox." Doggett agreed, pushing into Mulder's hand. 

"Bath time is over." Mulder said and stood, stepping out of the water and grabbing two towels. 

Doggett fumbled for the controls, turning the jets off and letting the water begin to drain from the tub. 

Mulder had a towel wrapped around his waist and one waitng for Doggett when he stepped out of the water. 

They went into the bedroom and turned off all lights before sliding under the dark covers together. When Mulder had unpacked their things earlier he had placed the items they had bought at the drugstore in a drawer by the bed. 

They moved close together and kissed again. Slower this time, lips touching gently and tongues tasting, dancing together softly. Their hands moved over one another, already they knew every inch of each others bodies as if they had been lovers for years instead of just days. 

Mulder moved his leg up and over Doggett's thigh and Doggett slid a hand across Mulder's hip and back to his smooth, firm ass. 

"God I feel like a teenager again." Doggett whispered. "It feels like my first time and I'm nervous as hell." 

The moonlight in the room allowed Mulder a nice view of Doggett's electric blue  
eyes and he held Doggett's gaze. 

"Me too, but I want this. I want it so  
bad." 

"So do I." Doggett whispered. He moved his hand down on Mulder's ass and began to rub gently around Mulder's hot, tight opening.  
Mulder moaned and claimed Doggett's mouth again. 

Doggett moved away for a moment to reach into the drawer next to the bed and take out the lubricant and a condom. 

"I don't want to use that. We both know we're safe and I don't plan on being with anyone but you. I want to feel you with nothing between us." Mulder said and took the condom from Doggett, tossing back   
over onto the bedside table. 

"You sure?" Doggett asked, looking deep into Mulder's hazel eyes. 

Mulder nodded. 

Doggett took some of the lubricant and  
began relaxing Mulder's muscles, using his fingers, moving slowly and gently  
so as not to hurt him. 

"Tell me if I'm doing this wrong. If I  
hurt you." He said against Mulder's mouth. 

"Mmmm-hmmm." Mulder mumbled. 

When Doggett thought Mulder was ready, he used the lubricant on himself, making  
his rock hard cock nice and slick and  
ready for entry. 

Mulder started to roll onto his stomach but Doggett stopped him, rolling him  
gently onto his back. 

"I want this face to face, Fox. I want to see you." 

Mulder nodded and opened his legs wide  
as Doggett rolled on top of him and   
positioned himself between his legs. 

They kissed slowly as Doggett reached down and moved his cock into position to enter Mulder. He pushed in slowly, Mulder's   
muscles resisting him at first, but finally eleaxing enough to allow the head of Doggett's dick to enter. 

"Oh sweet Jesus." Doggett moaned. Mulder bit at his own lower lip and waited for the initial pain to subside. Doggett didn't rush or force, he took his time and was as gentle as could be, placing soft kisses on Mulder's face and watching him closely for any signs of too much pain. 

Mulder moved his hands to Doggett's ass and coaxed him further into him. Doggett slid further in and waited for any signal to stop. When he didn't see any, he slid  
all the way in and stopped, feeling Mulder's muscles trembling to accomodate him. 

Mulder buried a hand in Doggett's hair and deepened their kiss as Doggett began to move slowly out of him and then back in. They both moaned and Mulder raised his  
legs to wrap them around Doggett's hips. 

Doggett reached between them to stroke  
Mulder's twitching erection and Mulder  
buck upward with a long loud groan. 

"So good." Mulder muttered and Doggett  
stoked him even faster, but still  
barely moving in and out of Mulder. 

"Come for me, Fox. I want you to come  
for me first." Doggett said and moved  
him mouth to Mulder's neck, running his tongue over the bite mark he had left  
there earlier. 

"Ohfuckyes..." Mulder groaned. "You  
know what I want." 

Doggett nipped at Mulder's neck at first, continuing his movements with his hand  
and hips. 

"Please..." Mulder whispered and Doggett obeyed the plead by sinking his teeth  
into Mulder's sweet, sweat slick skin.  
Mulder moved his head back and bucked  
his hips up again, fucking Doggett's  
hand and dick at the same time, Doggett didn't know how much more he could stand. 

Doggett sucked and swallowed at the hot red liquid of Mulder's blood and barely had time to realize that Mulder was already heading over the edge of his own orgasm. Doggett raised his head to watch Mulder's face as he felt the first spurt of come shoot from Mulder's dick. Mulder's fingers tangled tightly in Doggett's hair and  
he was panting quickly. 

"You're fucking gorgeous." Doggett whispered as he watched his lover's face as he came. 

Mulder's eyes had been closed but now he opened them and stared into the blue pools watching him so cloely. 

Doggett moved faster now, in and out of Mulder. He wanted to fill him so full of come that he was dripping out of him. 

"I'm going to come inside you so hard." Doggett said and claimed Mulder's mouth again. 

When Doggett felt his own orgasm begin, he thrust hard and quick into Mulder.  
Mulder tightend his hold on Doggett and began a long humming noise his his throat. Doggett came, and he came hard, just as he promised. His dick pumped hot liquid into Mulder over and over until Doggett just slumped onto Mulder and Mulder  
held him tightly. 

"Oh, holy hell." Doggett panted. He still moved slowly inside Mulder, knowing there was nothing left, but still not wanting to stop that amazing feeling. 

Mulder ran his hands up and down Doggett's back and ass, carressing Doggett and  
enjoying the feel of Doggett's muscles  
trembing under his touch. 

When Doggett's breathing slowed, he looked at Mulder tenderly and asked if he had  
hurt him at all. 

"It only hurt for a minute, then it felt fucking wonderful." Mulder smiled. 

"I can't get enough of you." Doggett  
almost whined, still moving slowly inside Mulder although his dick was beginning  
to soften. 

"Then don't stop." Mulder began moving his hips up to meet Doggett's slow thrusts  
and moved his mouth to Doggett's neck.  
"Give me more." 

"Oh yeah..." Doggett groaned and moved  
faster, already feeling his cock do a  
360 and begin to swell again. Mulder  
found the bite on Doggett's neck and bit into the soft flesh without hesitation, drinking the hot liquid that filled his mouth greedily. Doggett let out a soft  
yell and thrust hard into Mulder. 

"Harder, more...." Mulder mumbled as he continued to drink. 

Sweat was dripping from Doggett now and he let go of any attempt to be slow and gentle this time. He began ramming in  
and out of Mulder now, fucking him hard. 

"Like that?" Doggett growled against  
Mulder's ear and thrust deep into Mulder again. "That what you want?" 

Mulder squirmed under Doggett and Doggett felt hot liquid soak his stomach again as Mulder came again. Doggett pushed his body up and away from Mulder's slightly causing Mulder to whine as his mouth lost contact with Doggett's neck. Doggett slammed into Mulder harder and faster until he came  
again and let out another low yell. 

Both men were trembling and collapsed  
into a tangled, spent, sweat soaked  
pile. Neither could speak for several   
minutes, and just lay there allowing  
their breathing to return to normal. 

Doggett suddenly realized that he had  
probably hurt Mulder that time. He pulled out of Mulder and rolled to his side. 

"Oh Christ, Fox, did I hurt you that time? I'm sorry, I got..." 

"No, no...it's okay. That's just what I wanted. It felt great. I'll be a little sore, but it was well woth it." Mulder  
smiled and ran a hand over Doggett's shoulder and arm. 

"Are you sure? It was just...I just lost it when you were telling me to fuck you harder and you were drinking from me, I can't think when you do that." Doggett said and ran a hand over Mulder's cheek. 

"I'm sure." Mulder smiled. 

"I guess we'd better try bath time again." Doggett grinned. "If I can even walk to the bathroom." 

Mulder laughed. "I'm the one that will be walking funny." 

They both laughed and kissed again.   
"I'll run the water and get everything  
ready for you. I'll carry you in there if I have to." Doggett said and gave Mulder a serious look. "And I'm not joking." 

"I can see that, Mr. Serious, but I think I can make it on my own." 

"Fox...I.." Doggett was looking deep into Mulder's hazel eyes. 

"Don't. Don't say anything that might be said just because we are caught up in the moment." Mulder interrupted. "This is new for both of us and I don't want either of us getting hurt here." His tone was almost sad. 

Doggett raised his head. "I'm not saying it just because I'm caught up in the   
moment." His brow furrowed. "Are you   
saying you don't know if you are as  
deep in this relationship as I think you are?" 

"Whoa, hey, don't get upset." Mulder soothed. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all..." 

"Then what are you saying? I faught this for a long time Fox. We both did. And now that I'm trying to tell you that I'm fucking in love with you, you won't let me. What the hell?" Doggett was trying not get angry but it was hard, he didn't show or voice his emotions often and when he did, it was something serious and deep for him. 

Mulder moved so that he was on his side and able to wrap his arms tightly around Doggett, laying his face against his chest.  
"You just told me. And it's what I wanted to hear but was afraid to. I'm afraid of getting hurt. I won't lie. I've been hurt in every relationship I've been in. I don't want to let myself love you, but I do. God, I do." 

Doggett held Mulder as tightly as Mulder was holding him and struggled with the flood of emotion filling his heart.  
"I won't hurt you, Fox. That fight we had, I could still kill myself for..." 

"Don't say that." Mulder said and raised his head. 

"I love you. I've never felt like this toward any other lover I've ever had. Fox, I'm so in love with you that it scares me too. Just don't shut me out. Don't close down on me because we're both afraid." 

"I won't." Mulder shook his head. 

Doggett kissed him again, slowly, gently and sighed against Mulder's mouth. 

* * *

Only one set of eyes watched this whole scene and although there was no microphone to allow sound, Devlin heard every word. 

He quickly cleaned himself up from the  
rough masturbation he had enjoyed while watching and listening to the two men,  
seeing their movements in his mind, even if he couldn't see them under the covers in the dark room and then he went to find Dane to take out some more of his   
sexual frustration. 

* * *

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Vampires In Disneyland - Part 1**   
Author:  Jay   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **90k**  |  **10/02/06**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Doggett   
Category:  Drama, Story, Relationship   
Summary:  The X-Files are back! CGB Spender is dead, or   
is he? The FBI, CIA, Military and DOD officials that were   
not involved in the original alien conspiracy have now gained   
new insight thanks to some leaks after Mulder's military   
trial, putting the alien and super soldier organizations   
at a temprary stand still. There are now four Agents in the   
new basement office. S.A.C. Fox W. Mulder. (Special Agent in   
Charge) A.S.A.C. Dana K. Scully (Assistant Special Agent In   
Charge) Special Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes.   
Kersh has proven his loyalty as "a friend", hasn't he?   
And the new Deputy Director looks suspiciously like   
A.D.Skinner---wait, it is Skinner!   
Now that the running is over, for the time being,   
what new monsters might our heroes find waiting for them?   
What new cases will fill the file drawers of the new   
X-Files?   
Vampires and Werewolves and historical witches, oh my!   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
